


Meeting for the first time

by louissass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Louis is really fucking flirty, M/M, X-Factor Days, and sassy okay, this is adorable okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/pseuds/louissass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis met a curly haired boy in Manchester and since then he really couldnt get him out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I have no idea what the inspiration for this was, but you dont care so...
> 
> The title is from a The Script song called For the First Time, just in case you were wondering
> 
> My tumblr is [ millionairelouis](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com) come hit me up!
> 
> Enjoy xox

Louis was excited to say the least. Firstly, he was going to a The Script concert that his all time favourite best mate Stanley Lucas (“did I mention how much I absolutely love you, Stan?”) is paying for his ticket for him. secondly, Stan mentioned that his mate Daniel from Stoke is coming along as well, and Louis absolutely loves all of Stan’s friends from weird places all over the country.

He’s met Daniel once before, he came to Stan’s eighteenth birthday party last year and they went on a sort of pub crawl (even though Louis was only seventeen he somehow got away with it – and his mum only grounded him for two weeks, which is a result, really) with Hannah and Casey from his theatre class. He and Daniel got on really well, they both had a sort of crazy way of viewing things, even though he was a year older, they both acted like twelve year olds when drunk. Louis didn’t really blame Stan when he tried to sneak off to the next pub after four pints without them.

“Louis! Stan’s here love!” his mum shouted up the stairs.

Louis smiled, returning an “okay!” before picking up his jacket from the floor, grabbing his wallet and phone and shutting his door. At the top of the stairs, Louis was stopped by a small voice.

“Lou Lou?” his little sister, phoebe squeaked, standing nervously in her doorway.

Louis smiled a big, warm smile and made his way towards her, crouching down to her level. “Yeah, Feebs?”

“Where you going?” She was cute and rubbed her eyes tiredly, meaning she’d only just woken up from her nap.

“To see a band, love, in Manchester.”

“Who’s gonna read us a bedtime story?” Daisy, who had appeared next to her sister, asked with worried eyes.

“c’mere, girls,” Louis sighed, opening his arms and letting the twins run into them, small hands gripping him tightly. “Fizz can read you a story, yeah?”

Daisy whimpered, shaking her head a little. “Fizz is rubbish at story time.”

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Louis assured them, but phoebe pulled away from his body, enough to look into his eyes.

“She doesn’t do the voices,” Phoebe whispered, as though it was a horrid secret. “The dragon always sounds the same as George and it’s really confusing.”

“Louis! Hurry up, we’re not gonna miss the traffic if you don’t get your arse down here right now!” Stan’s voice shouted from downstairs and Louis rolled his eyes, somewhat fondly.

Louis gave the girls one more squeeze and a kiss on their heads, before pushing them away a little and giving them a smile. “The concert doesn’t start till half seven, so if you call me after dinner I can read you a bedtime story through the phone, how’s that?”

“Thanks Lou Lou, you’re the best big brother in the world.” Daisy squealed, jumping up and down.

Louis chuckled and ruffled her blonde hair. “You’ve got to be good for mummy while I’m gone, though, got it?” The girls nodded. “Good girls, I’ll see you tomorrow, love you!”

“finally!” Stan huffed as Louis ran down the stairs. He kissed his mum goodbye and they both ran out the door, climbing into Louis’ old red Renault.

“why can’t you learn to drive? Then I don’t have to drive us everywhere.” Louis whined as he turned the key in the ignition.

Stan chuckled, pinching Louis’ cheek. “That’s what I have you for, my friend.”

“you’re a bitch and I hate you,” Louis stated, pulling out of the drive.

“I know you do, man, to Manchester, driver, and step on it.” he called, pointing at the road ahead. Louis just rolled his eyes and drove on.

***

Four hours later (it should’ve only taken two hours max, but of course, Stan had to stop off at every shop he knew someone was working in and gloat about how he was going to a concert and they had to work. _Typical._ ) and they arrived at the venue. Both of them whooped and jumped in their seats as Louis found a parking space across the road, which was lucky for them because the queue into the stadium was way out the door.

The two bounded out the car and to the level crossing, waiting for the cars to seize before running across the road like fucking animals, but what did they care, no one here knew them. And of course, Louis, being his clumsy arse self, bumped into a random stranger.

“Oops, sorry mate,” a quite frankly smouldering voice caught his attention, and definitely caught little Louis’ attention as well. Long, drawn out words in the deepest voice Louis had ever heard, but then again, where he’s from, it’s like Squeaky-McSqueaks-Ville when anyone talks.

The boy grinned, plump, cherry red lips spreading out and revealing pearly white teeth and the cutest dimples Louis had ever seen (not that he’d ever seen dimples but, oh well). He had the cutest wavy- no, _curly_ \- hair, the brunette fringe flopping into his eyes ever so slightly that the boy reached out with nimble fingers to push it aside. And god, those eyes, they were the most captivating eyes Louis had ever seen- jade green with little flecks of gold shooting out towards the dark green rim, the black pupils reaching into his very soul.

Louis was about to reply with a (hopefully cool and collected) ‘it’s alright man, not to worry’, but Stan called him over. He looked to his left, calling he would be right there, and when he looked back, the boy was gone. Louis sighed, feeling a little disappointed, before dragging his feet so he was standing in the queue with Stan.

“ah Lou, you missed it, there was just some punch up because some guy thought this other guy in front of him was the one his girlfriend cheated on him with and he turned around and said- Lou, are you alright?” Stan interrupted his story with a concerned frown.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Louis mumbled, though he wasn’t sure he was. It sounded stupid, but that short meeting with the curly haired boy, it made him feel the best he’d ever felt, he didn’t really know why but, now that it was over, Louis felt sort of… empty. Like he wasn’t himself, he felt like he couldn’t live without curly (cute nickname) and seriously had to re-evaluate his life before as to how he managed it.

“Course you are,” he replied sarcastically, punching Louis in the shoulder softly. “you idiot, I can read you like a book, what’s up?”

Louis shrugged, and mumbled something like, “nervous or excited or summin, I don’t really know”, because he really didn’t, Louis had no idea what was wrong, how could one ten second meeting with a complete stranger affect him so much?

“If you’re worried Dan holds a grudge against you cos of last time, he invited you to come with so he obviously doesn’t,” Stan laughed, clapping Louis on the back. “cheer up mate, only two more hours till we get to see the script!”

“yay…” he mumbled, completely unexcited for anything, other than hopefully seeing that boy again, not that it was going to happen because, well, good things never happened to Louis.

***

“Danny boy!” Stan shouted, rushing towards a familiar face, sitting on an empty row and holding a beer. Daniel stood up, opening his arms wide to hug both boys firmly.

“Stan the man! And Mr Louis Tomlinson,” Daniel grinned when he caught sight of the boy. “fancy seeing you here.”

“you did invite me, mate.” Louis replied, pulling back from the hug and grinning.

Daniel chuckled, raising his bottle a little. “Same old Louis, you haven’t change a bit.”

“whoa, slow down, it was only, what, five months ago I saw you last.” He said, smiling smugly when Daniel laughed again, Louis liked making people laugh.

“A lot can happen in five months,” he replied with a wink.

Louis shrugged. “A lot can not.”

There was a moment silence, before Daniel’s face spread into a grin and he raised his hands in a surrender motion. “Okay, I give up, you win.”

“Oh, Daniel, silly, silly Daniel, I always win.” Louis grinned, winking straight after, before looking around for the bathroom. “just gonna go take a leak, save my seat, Stan.”

“Lou we have designated seats you tard, no one’s gonna knick it cause they have one of their own.” Stan sighed, grinning stupidly at Louis’ stupidness.

“I knew that, I was just, testing you.” Louis replied, sticking his tongue out, thankful for his long hair that covered his blush. Daniel and Stan just laughed. “be right back.”

Louis pushed his way through the crowd of people, before realising that was actually the queue for the mens and sighing, he never really was one for patience. Glancing around, Louis saw another sign for the loos pointing upstairs, so he ran off, thankful the corridor was empty, and actually so were the loos. Louis did his business in piece, whistling to a tune he was thinking of singing for his audition – yeah, he was trying for xfactor again, what of it – before doing up his flies and washing his hands.

The door squeaked, indicating someone entered the room and Louis looked up in the mirror to see who it was, just out of curiosity, the face he saw, was not the one he was expecting. The boy grinned, flashing pearly white teeth and- Louis had done this before, about the very same guy, and luckily this time he found his voice.

“Hi.” He squeaked, hanging his head shortly after in an attempt to hide his smile- he failed.

“Hey,” the other boy grinned, before it must’ve dawned on him and he pointed at Louis, frowning. “you’re the boy from the street.”

“Glad to know I made an impression.” Louis grinned, shaking his hands dry before turning to face the boy. “I’m Louis, nice to meet you.”

The boy took Louis’ outstretched hand, shaking it and grinning. “Harry.”

“Hi Harry, you seem to have a bit of beer down your shirt.” Louis giggled- but hey, it was a manly giggle.

Harry nodded, lifting his arm and turning to the side a bit to show the full damage of the spill. “some tipsy idiot fell into me.”

Louis frowned as well, didn’t like seeing Harry sad, and he’d only just met the boy- what was going on? “you can have my jumper if you want,”

“No offence, Louis, but a cardi is a bit… girly for me,” Harry said, stopping Louis with one arm already out of his grey cardigan.

“Are you calling me a girl, Mr curly face?” Louis squeaked, and Harry laughed, Louis liked Harry’s laugh. “and it’s not a cardi, it’s a jumper.”

“It’s a cardi,” Harry grinned, letting Louis slot his arms into the clothing and slip it onto his shoulders, “thanks, covers it quite well, I think.”

“Looks good on you too.” Louis grinned, winking at the slightly rosy tint on Harry’s cheeks.

“I should probably get back to my seat, the support act’ll be starting soon.” Harry mumbled, fumbling with the seam of the grey material.

Louis nodded, trying to act nonchalant. “Yeah, me too, hey, who’re you here with?”

“Just my sister and her boyfriend.” He mumbled, not looking too thrilled at the mention of his party.

“yawn, sisters are boring, I should know, I have four of them, come sit with me and my mates, I’m sure your sister won’t mind.” Louis proposed, his hands sweating slightly and _why was he getting nervous,_ Louis never got nervous.

“I dunno… she’d probably worry about me, she’s like my mum really,” he said, and Louis could see in his eyes he really wanted to go, but he was a little goody two shoes, oh how Louis would change that, given half the chance.

“Just send her a text or summin,” Louis tried, but he still didn’t look convinced. “Okay, how about this- come and meet my friends, if you don’t like them you can go back to your boring sister and her boring boyfriend, okay?”

“Alright,” he grinned after a few more moments. Louis grinned as well, beckoning Harry out of the loos, down the stairs and back to his seats.

“Stanley!” he hollered right in the other boy’s ear. Stan squeaked and turned around, rubbing his ear hole dramatically and glaring at the boy who was just laughing.

“Oh, Louis!” Daniel piped up at that moment, almost as if he had forgotten to mention something. “This is Gemma, my girlfriend, sorry, she was off getting drinks for her and her brother when you arrived.”

“Yeah, and he’s only fifteen, so curb your language! Danny’s told me things about you, Mr Tomlinson.” The girl faux warned. She was quite pretty, blue eyes with long brown wavy hair and a whacking great pair of legs. She seemed a little dressed up for the occasion- wearing tight leather trousers and a red oversized top with a silver necklace hanging down her cleavage. That’s not to say she wasn’t good looking, however, if you liked that sort of thing _(Louis didn’t)_.

“Yes mam.” He said, saluting, suddenly remembering his guest who was hovering awkwardly behind him. “I hope you don’t mind, Daniel, but I made a friend in the loo and said he could come meet you guys, hope that’s alright?”

“sure,” Daniel shrugged, pressing a kiss to Gemma’s head and Louis mentally rolled his eyes, possessive little fuck.

“Let me introduce you to-” Louis began, stepping out from in front of Harry.

“Harry?” Gemma asked, sounding shocked.

“I was gonna say Mr curly face but whatever,” Louis mumbled, before frowning, “so you know each other then?”

“Yeah, you dumbo, Harry’s her baby brother, aren’t you mate?” Daniel grinned, ruffling Harry’s curls.

“shut up, Danny,” Harry mumbled, shaking the man off his head. “I’m not a baby, I'm nearly sixteen.”

“It’s okay, curly,” Louis grinned, eyes crinkling when Harry blushed at the nickname, yeah it was definitely gonna stick, “I’m eighteen and everyone calls me a baby.”

“That’s cos you act like one, Lou.” Stan laughed, pinching Louis’ cheek, who punched him in the arm and stuck his tongue out at his friend. Harry laughed, Louis smiled at that.

“But see curly, this is perfect,” Louis grinned, it finally dawning on him that this was actually the best news he’d heard all night. “Now you can hang out with me and your sister won’t get worried because you’re with her too!”

Harry grinned brightly and _oh,_ Louis just wanted to kiss those lips. “Oh yeah I almost forgot,” Gemma suddenly said, whacking Harry on the back of the head who pouted and rubbed the spot (okay, Louis definitely wanted to kiss him now). “That’s for talking to strange men in the bathroom.”

“Gee thanks, Gemma, that hurts.” Louis pouted, placing a hand over his heart dramatically (Harry smiled, eyes watching him like a hawk and Louis had to resist the urge to wink at him).

Gemma rolled her eyes. “To be honest, Louis, you’re as strange as they come.”

“If your boyfriend didn’t scare the living shit out of me, I would kiss you right now, Gemsy.” Louis grinned and Harry laughed.

“Never call me that again, and don’t swear in front of my brother!” she said sternly, just as the support band started to play.

“shh..don’t interrupt the music, some people wanna listen.” He grinned and Gemma just groaned. “Curly, come sit next to me.”

Harry nodded and switched seats with Stan, who didn’t seem to mind at all, just gave Louis that knowing look and oh how he wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face, but he wouldn’t because that would mean ignoring Harry for five seconds and he couldn’t do that.

***

Louis was really sad. It was the last day of boot camp – the day where you find out if you’ve made it to judges houses or not – and he just had a feeling he wasn’t gonna make it. He’d met some friends here, a guy called Aiden, and a sweet boy called Liam who had apparently been to boot camp before, like two years ago, and he was definitely going to keep in touch with them if this was it.

Then again, he told himself that about curly, the boy he’d met at the The Script concert almost half a year ago, but he didn’t get his number, and he didn’t know his last name so he couldn’t look him up on Facebook either. Plus, Daniel and Stan had had a fall out so he couldn’t exactly ask him either, and yeah, that depressed Louis even more, because he really liked Curly _(he had totally not doodled that all over his notebooks)._ He never gave him his cardi back, either.

Louis sighed, picking at the last few chips left on his plate that he didn’t really want to eat, but he knew about wasting food, so he was going to force them down his throat if he had to. Only half an hour left before he was going to be told his fate, and he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be good news. A tray slapped down in front of him and he looked up to see the blue eyed boy he had been sharing a bunk with for the past three days.

“Hi Aiden,” he sighed, defeated.

“Cheer up, Lou, you might get through.” Aiden smiled, shovelling lasagne into his mouth.

Louis smiled, trying to be positive, he always tried to be positive because, well you never know when someone might need some positivity in their lives. “I won’t though, ‘cos you’ll get through and Liam’ll get through, and matt, he’s good, and I heard Paige yesterday, oh my god. No space for me.”

“Louis, you’re good too, you’ll get put through.”

Louis shrugged, “even so, you’ve got my number, don’t think you’re getting away from me that easily, Grimshaw.”

Aiden winked, shovelling another spoonful of lasagne and peas into his mouth and Louis laughed, grabbing a napkin, tearing off the corners and throwing them at the blond. Of course, this ended up in a napkin fight, some of the other people in the canteen getting very annoyed with the two, although lunch was nearly over, so thankfully it was pretty empty (not that Louis actually cared, but.)

Soon enough, they were all being shoved onto the stage in a long line, Louis was split up from Aiden, but he didn’t mind, linking shoulders with a boy on his left, who he didn’t know and probably never would. Matt’s name was called, obviously, then Niccolo, Marlon, Tom, john, Karl and Aiden. No Louis, they didn’t say his name.

Louis felt empty as he was guided off stage, he was happy for Aiden, who came and gave him a hug goodbye, before taking his suitcase and running over to the other contestants that got through. Louis told his mum, he was offered an interview with Dermot but he just didn’t want to speak, saw a blond boy crying and, nah he couldn’t be embarrassed on TV like that.

He would have to get a train back home, would be a long ride, so decided to have a pit stop before he took off, shuffling to the mens loos. The door creaked open, and Louis thought he was alone, until he heard sniffling, a boy crying into his hands in the corner, Louis felt sort of sorry for him. he didn’t look very old, maybe sixteen, this must’ve been a traumatic experience for him being rejected.

“Cheer up, mate,” he mumbled, talking to the boy. “you’ve always got next year.”

The boy stopped crying, lifted his head out of his hands with a frown on his face. “Louis?”

“fancy meeting you here, curly,” Louis chuckled, seeming cool on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming like a little girl. His Harry, his beautiful, innocent, sweet little Harry, who he hadn’t seen in so long was standing right in front of him.

“Lou! What’re you doing here?” Harry asked, wiping his eyes hastily with his beanie.

“Same as you, curly, getting my dreams crushed.” Louis smiled sadly.

Harry grinned, dimples even deeper than the last time Louis saw him, his curls seemed curlier as well. “I’m glad I saw you again.”

“you’re voice is different, deeper.” Louis smiled, ruffling Harry’s curls.

“Well it has been five months.” Harry giggled, the cutest little giggle Louis has ever heard.

Louis shrugged, grinning as well. “I dunno, a lot can not happen in five months.”

“You going home, then?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Yeah, wanna come on the train with me? you can be my travel buddy.” Louis winked, slinging his arm round Harry’s shoulder when the boy nodded, face gleaming. The two walked out the bathroom, arm in arm, wheeling their suitcases behind them as they headed for the exit.

“Can the under 28’s please report to the backstage area, repeat, can all the under 28’s report to the backstage area, thank you.” A lady boomed through the speakers and Louis and Harry glanced at each other.

“That’s us, isn’t it?” Harry asked, curiously.

Louis nodded. “Come on.”

He took the boys hand, leaving both their suitcases by the side before running backstage, where the girls and boys were gathered together in a big huddle. “Okay, can these people please step forward, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, and the girls…”

Louis didn’t listen after that, just pushed his way through the crowd where four other boys were standing. He recognised them all- the boy who wouldn’t dance yesterday, the blond boy who was crying earlier, Aiden’s friend Liam and Harry, _his_  Harry- but he didn’t acknowledge them. Louis didn’t even hear what the man was saying, all he could hear was his heart beating loudly in his ears, just followed the other boys blindly to the stage.

They stood in a line in front of the judges, separate from the four girls who were also on the stage, blubbering like little girls (Louis was barely keeping it together but so what). Simon said something, and Louis tried to listen, he really did, but he just couldn’t, was so nervous, and that camera zooming in on his blushed face wasn’t helping.

“We’ve decided to put you into a band.”

Louis’ heart actually stopped, they were giving him a second chance. He squeezed Liam’s shoulder tighter, a grin spreading across his face as he noticed a certain curly haired boy falling to his knees, the blond boy jumping around in glee- and he definitely heard the girls screaming.

“Guys, guys,” Simon said sternly, interrupting them all. Simon started to lecture them and Louis really couldn’t listen, he was so happy, too happy, and out the corner of his eye, he could tell Harry was too.

“We’d like to take the opportunity,” Harry said suddenly, and Louis figured he’d missed Simon giving them a chance to discuss. He grinned at Harry’s cheekiness, but didn’t even have to look at the other boys to know they agreed.

“Well then, you are through to judge’s houses, guys.” Louis Walsh said into his microphone, and Louis grinned again, laughing when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, lifting him into the air. Louis gripped Harry’s shoulders tightly, trying to wrap his legs around the boy’s waist, but his damn jeans were too tight.

“Getting strong, curly.” He winked as the boy put him down.

Harry laughed, rearranging his beanie in awkwardness. “must be all those green beans I eat.”

“Nah, I reckon it’s my jumper,” Louis grinned cheekily, “it’s got special powers, y’know.”

Harry looked down and blushed, obviously realising he was wearing Louis’ grey cardi he gave him five months ago. Louis laughed, flinging his arm over the curly boy’s shoulder as they were escorted off stage and back to the lobby where all the other contestants were. Louis caught sight of Aiden and grinned, running to hug the boy, noticing Harry run and hug him just after.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew Harry?” Louis pouted, hitting Aiden on the arm.

Aiden shrugged. “didn’t realise it was relevant. I’m so proud of you, Lou, I said you’d get in.”

“Oh shut it, you.” Louis laughed, rolling his eyes, before leaning over to Harry and muttering, “I want my jumper back, by the way.”

“It’s a cardi, Lou, just admit it.” Harry grinned and Louis shook his head. Yeah, this was going to be a great friendship.

***

“Can I wear one of your shirts, please, babe? Mine are all dirty.” Louis asked, throwing another smelly t-shirt on the floor.

“Maybe you should wash them then.” He grinned from his bunk. Louis rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the half naked boy, covered from the waist down by a flimsy sheet. Louis and Harry had only been going out for three weeks, but Louis was already sure he was in love with the boy.

“That’s what I have you for, though.” He replied, cupping Harry’s cheek with his hand and leaning down to peck him on the lips.

“If you two are just gonna kiss all the time, I’m gonna go have breakfast.” Zayn grumbled, trudging out the room with nothing but his pyjama bottoms and an un-zipped hoodie. Harry laughed, holding Louis’ wrist softly and smiling against his cheek. The two of them were so lovey-dovey it made all the other boys sick – except Niall, he absolutely adored the couple.

“Can I borrow a shirt, then?” he asked lowly, pecking Harry’s softer than soft cheek.

Harry hummed for a moment, before grinning cheekily and shaking his head. “Nope.”

“Oh really?” Louis asked with an eyebrow raised. “am I just gonna have to tickle you until you let me?”

“Maybe you are.” Harry winked and Louis giggled- but it was a manly giggle.

“Oh no you don’t! I’ve heard about what that leads to and… you can borrow one of my shirts, Lou.” Liam said shakily, and Louis smirked.

“Thanks, Li.” He grinned, placing a wet kiss on Liam’s cheek. Liam grumbled an ‘its okay’ before stumbling out the room, wiping his friends saliva off his cheek.

“Oh my god, he’s got a superman t-shirt! Cool!” Louis exclaimed, digging it out the suitcase.

“I’ve got a superman t-shirt too,” Harry whined, getting out of bed and wrapping his arms round Louis’ waist.

Louis grinned, looking over his shoulder and pecking Harry’s curly curls. “Too late, babe, I’ll just wear Liam’s clothes instead of yours, my _boyfriend_.”

“You’re such an arse hole.” Harry grumbled, squeezing Louis’ biceps softly.

“Mhm, and that’s why you love me.” he muttered softly.

“No, I love you because you’re hilarious and hot and cute and mine.” Harry mumbled against his neck, nuzzling his bare skin. This boy was going to actually kill Louis one day, he's sure.

“Are you declaring your love for me, Curly?” Louis asked cockily, trying to get Harry to blush- he loved it when Harry blushed.

Instead, Harry just hummed in agreement. “Maybe I am.”

“Harry,” Louis laughed, turning round on his knees so he was facing the curly haired sixteen year old. “we’ve only been going out for three weeks.”

“But technically we’ve known each other for eleven months.” Harry countered, grinning.

“We weren’t even in contact for five of those!” Louis protested, he just wanted to see how much he could make Harry squirm before he admitted it too, but Harry wasn’t squirming.

“Six months then,” Harry laughed, before frowning at Louis, who still hadn’t replied. “You don’t feel the same then?”

“What?” Louis gasped, because, _did Harry actually say that_  or was he just imagining it? He loved Harry with all his heart, of course he did, but he knew the curly haired boy didn't feel the same, no matter how much he thought he did. How could he, he was only sixteen, impressionable, he just liked Louis alot, couldn't tell the difference. But Louis would happily wait until the day he could tell the difference, and Harry truly was in love with him, just as much as Louis loved him.

“You don’t… love me back?” Harry mumbled looking at the floor.

Louis laughed, he knew Harry was a bit slow, but he didn’t realise how thick he could actually be, before wrapping his arms around his curly haired boyfriend. “Of course I love you, you idiot.”

“Really?” Harry gasped, pulling back to look at Louis in the eyes, Louis nodded, grinning. “But we’ve only been going out for three weeks.”

Louis rolled his eyes, Harry was such an idiot, and his jokes weren’t even that funny, but that didn’t stop a small smile creeping on to his face. “and I’ve loved you for all of it, all eleven months.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Harry giggled, and okay, Louis was going out with an idiot, but he was a cute idiot, so Louis didn’t mind all that much.

“It is if you think about it, curly.” He grinned, resting his forehead against Harry’s. Harry frowned, thinking long and hard about Louis’ statement, before the realisation hit him and his eyes and mouth went into an ‘o’ shape, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Louis knew Harry was about to say something, but he really wanted to just kiss him right now, so he did, kissed him long and deep smiling at the little squeak of surprise Harry gave off, right before he started to relax and kiss back.

“Hey are you guys coming, we’re gonna start the- awwwwhhh!” Louis rolled his eyes, damn Niall for being such a girl about their relationship, and pulled away from Harry, smirking.

“Okay, we’ll be right there.” Louis said, not taking his eyes off the boy.

“You might wanna put a shirt on though, Lou, pretty sure Liam would kill you if you didn’t.” Niall reminded them, before leaving – Louis thinks, he didn’t really care enough to look round.

Louis grinned and pulled out of Harry’s embrace, yanking Liam’s shirt over his head. “What’dya think? Suit me?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “My one would suit you more.”

“I’m sure it would, babe.” Louis grinned, standing up and pecking Harry one last time  on the lips before walking to the door. Louis stopped when something in Harry’s suitcase caught his eye and- _oh this would be brilliant._

“Curly?” he asked sweetly, grinning evilly.

Harry sighed, “what do you want now?”

“What makes you think I want anything?” Louis asked, his voice going comically high, Harry just gave him a pointed look. “You still want me to wear your clothes?”

“Of course,” Harry replied immediately, frowning at the mischievous look on his boyfriends face. “Why?”

Louis just bent down and picked up Harry’s black bowtie, dangling it in front of the boy’s face. Harry gulped audibly, moving to his suitcase and mumbling something about- ‘I have a shirt in here somewhere as well’.

Louis just laughed at how whipped Harry sounded, but then maybe he was whipped as well, he thought, as he found himself declaring how he would marry Harry (that rhymes..) in the video diary. It was just a joke though, just a joke.

_(except for the fact where it completely wasn’t a joke.)_

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is awful I know, I was drunk when I wrote that last scene ._.
> 
> Thanks for wasting part of your day to read my awful words
> 
> Lots of love xox


End file.
